Oh What A Night
by kdona3
Summary: After the death of your father Bobby Singer you and Dean dive into the bottle and each other to dull the pain. Please be gentle this is my first real try at writing smut. One shot. Reader insert. Rated hard M for a reason.


**I'm not leaving anything else I'm writing I promise, I just had this kicking around upstairs and had to get it out. **

**I don't own anything supernatural. Also depending on how y'all feel about this I could probably be persuaded to turn this into a longer fic. Favorites are love and comments are life. Please read & review.**

You stare into the fire completely oblivious to everything around you. You watch as the flames slowly lick up the funeral pyre. You're confused when you feel a couple water droplets fall onto your shirt, you look at the sky thinking it might start raining when you realize you are crying. Before you realize it you're chocking back heaving sobs. Your knees go weak and you start to fall before you hit the ground Dean has scooped you up into his arms. You instinctively curl into him, fisting his jacket in your hands as you continue to sob. He carries you to the impala and slides you into the middle of the bench seat, he gently slides you down, so your head is in his lap. You can smell leather, whiskey and a hint of cinnamon that is unmistakably Dean, you start to relax a little bit his scent bringing you comfort.

Sammy slides in the back of the impala and leans forward, "Dean why don't you drop me off at the liquor store and take Y/N back to the motel." Dean nods as he fires up the impala and you back away from the pyre and your father's burning body.

/

When you get back to the motel, you're still in no condition to stand so Dean carries you into your room and places you gently on the center of the bed. You're still shaking as sobs rack your body. You let out a little squeak as Dean turns to leave, "Dean, please stay" you whisper.

"I don't think that's a good idea Y/N. You need a little time, we all do."

"Please Dean" you beg. You're not sure if it's your tear-stained face, or the way your eyes look as shattered as you feel but Dean sighs slides off his shoes and climbs into bed with you. He lays down on his back and begins pulling up the covers as you turn into him and bury your face in his flannel and quickly cry yourself to sleep.

You're woken by the sound of the door opening, Dean didn't jump up at the sound of an intruder so you assumed it must be Sam, returning from the liquor store. You're still curled up next to Dean his hand gently rubbing your back. You don't move, you don't open your eyes, but you can feel Dean's head turn. "Just leave the bottles on the table Sammy"

"Is Y/N okay?" Sam asks.

"Are you Sammy?" you can hear the breath that Sam let out before he quietly whispered "No… no, I'm not"

"Well, then I guess you have your answer. You going to stay here or go back to our room?"

"I'm going to take this and head back." Dean nodded and you heard the door click closed.

"I know you're awake Y/N. Whiskey, wine or tequila?"

"Water and then tequila, did he get limes?"

"You know he did, and a saltshaker too." You smile, taking the water bottle in Dean's outstretched hand. Sammy was the only guy you ever met that approved and encouraged the use of salt & lime to shoot tequila.

"You should tell Sam to come back here and drink with us." You say as you join Dean at the tiny table.

"Already did, he wants some space" he replies as he starts pouring shots into small paper cups. Dean sets the salt shaker in front of you, and pulls out his pocket knife and cuts up a lime, leaving the wedges on a paper towel in front of you. You smile appreciatively as he wipes his knife off on his jeans. You lick the back of your hand and shake the salt on there, Dean waits for you to pick up a lime wedge and your shot before he raises his paper cup to yours "To Bobby" he says, "To Dad" you whisper licking the salt off your hand throwing back your shot and squeezing the lime into your mouth. The lime really does nothing to mask the burn of the tequila as it slides down your throat. You nod appreciatively, grabbing the tequila bottle and pouring another shot, Sam sprung for the good stuff tonight.

You and Dean spend the next several hours going shot for shot and sharing your favorite Bobby stories with each other. With each shot you find yourself relaxing, and your sadness lifts a little with every story Dean tells. After a particularly funny story about Sam calling Bobby, after a girl he had a crush on tricked him into getting naked in the locker room and stole his clothes, Sam was too terrified to call John and Dean wasn't answering. Bobby drove over 50 miles with fresh clothes for Sam and took him out for dinner to lift his spirits before dropping him off at the motel they were staying at. You were crying from laughter imaging teenage Sam naked in a school locker room calling Bobby to ask for help.

You stood up for the first time since you sat down and suddenly the tequila hit you all at once. You swayed slightly on your feet and tried to take a few steps. Dean tried to catch you but in his inebriated state instead of catching you he fell on top of you pinning you to the bed.

Dean pushed himself up and hovered over you, you sucked in a breath as the air in the room changed. He gently tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Y/N…" He started to whisper as you cut him off by closing the gap between your faces trying to convey every feeling you've ever had about him into one drunken kiss.

Dean's lips froze in surprise, but he recovered quickly. His lips started moving against yours tentatively at first, you pushed harder hoping to convey your need without words, and he responded accordingly. Dean had always been very in tune with you, responding to your needs without question, sometimes he knew what you needed before you did, and all of this was before you two started fucking or making love or whatever you've been sneaking away to do these last few months.

Dean pulled your chin up slightly to deepen the kiss and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He stood up holding you to him never breaking the kiss so that he could sit on the bed with you on his lap. You frantically pushed his flannel off his arms throwing it over your shoulder, and you started working on untucking his shirt as Dean moved off your lips and began placing feather-light kisses over your jaw and down your neck. You let out a soft moan as he suddenly sucked hard at the sensitive spot where your neck and collar bone meet. He started biting up your neck soothing each bite mark with his tongue as he moved onto the next spot. He only stopped so that you could pull his t-shirt over his head.

"I think you might have too many clothes on sweetheart" he purred nipping at your earlobe. You yelped in surprise, but instead of taking your shirt off you pushed him back on the bed running your fingers up and down the hard planes of his chest and abs. You started kissing at his neck working your way down. You nipped at one of his nipples which made him groan. You could feel his length growing harder under your ministrations. You kissed, bit and licked your way down to his belly button and started to reach for his belt buckle when he grabbed your wrists and pulled them away from his belt.

"Not a chance princess, now take your shirt off or I'll rip it off you." You sighed debating momentarily this was one of your favorite t-shirts, it was a black v-neck that hugged you in all the right places and was the perfect kind of soft. But something in the way he threatened to rip your favorite t-shirt to shreds made you feel all tingly. You shrugged and started running your hands over Dean's chest again, you met his eyes and arched a brow silently challenging him to make good on his threat.

Without missing a beat, he reached up and ripped your shirt down the middle. You gasped as he let his fingers rake over your now shirtless back nails biting into your skin lightly. He made quick work of the hooks on the back of your bra and threw it off the bed. All at once he was sitting back up catching one of your nipples in his mouth, your head fell back, and you let out a deep moan as his fingers began tweaking your other nipple. You arched into him as he pulled his mouth off your breast with a pop, pouting slightly at the sudden loss of contact, Dean looked up at you and smirked as he quickly captured your other nipple in his mouth.

You started moving your hips aching for more contact, you could feel his hardening cock through his jeans. You could feel heat starting to build in your belly as he continued working with your nipples. You groaned, if he could make you cum like this tonight, he would never let you forget it. Dean could tell you were getting close just by the sounds coming out of your mouth and you felt him smirk against your breast. You knew you couldn't let him have that kind of satisfaction, so you pushed him back breaking his contact with your now slightly swollen and very pert nipples. You hissed as the cold air hit your wet nipple and you reached for his belt buckle.

You made quick work of the belt and the jeans. You could see his member straining against the tight material of his boxers. You started to lightly palm him over the fabric, remembering how full he makes you feel when it's inside, and how it was the perfect length to hit all the spots that make you lose control. Dean's eyes met yours and it was almost like he knew exactly where your mind had gone, a mischievous grin taking over his features.

Before you realized what was happening Dean had flipped you so that your back was flat on the bed and he was pulling your leggings off. After he discarded them in the growing pile of clothes on the floor, he ran his fingers up your thighs. You sucked in a breath as he let his fingers ghost over your already soaked panties.

"Mmmmmm" he purred right next to your ear, "already so wet for me" his hot breath on your ear and his fingers lightly touching you through the wet fabric driving you crazy. Your hips twitched and you groaned as Dean's smirk grew wider. If he wasn't going to take his time before he certainly was now and you both knew it. Your eyes met his and your glare made him chuckle, not breaking eye contact he stood up, reached his hands down and ripped your panties off. Your moan was strangled by the surprised breath you let out.

Dean knelt down in front of you running his hands up and down your thighs, ghosting over your folds teasing you before he suddenly thrust two fingers into your center. Your eyes shot open and your breath hitched as he wiggled his fingers inside of you and then withdrew them as quickly as he had entered. You growled in frustration hitting the bed lightly with your balled-up fists.

"Oh, I'm sorry Y/N did you like that?" He asked grinning. "You're killing me Winchester" you managed to growl out. He smiled lazily as he trailed light kisses up and down your inner thighs. Before you could get too upset, he stuck two fingers back inside more gently this time and curled them up and down hitting that spot that made you see stars. You could feel the heat pooling in your belly again, you couldn't stifle the moan that ripped from your chest when he added a third finger and used his thumb to start rubbing your clit.

"You going to cum for me Y/N…hmmm? You going to be a good girl and cum for me?" Your breathing was ragged, you were starting to see stars, you couldn't make your brain form words as you started thrusting against his had so you just nodded your head. You could feel the edges of your orgasm starting as you panted and moaned, another 30 seconds of this and you were going to come undone and he knew it.

"Don't stop" you moaned as your brain finally connected enough synapses to form words. You were right on the edge; you bucked your hips one last time chasing your release just a little more and as quickly as he entered, he pulled his fingers back. You screamed in frustration as his smirk grew wider. "Not yet baby. You have to ask permission, and you can't come until I tell you. Understand?" If looks could kill Dean Winchester would be lying dead on the floor. He moved his calloused thumb back to your aching bundle of nerves drawn a deep moan from you. "Y/N I asked you if you understood"

"Yes!" you whimpered in frustration rubbing your thighs together to try to create the friction you so desperately needed.

"Good" he purred his head between your thighs his tongue tracing circles around your clit. He alternated between sucking and rubbing at the sensitive bud and before you knew it his fingers were inside you again scissoring up and down hitting all the right places. He got you to the edge faster this time. "Please" you begged "Dean please" every word coming out as a breathless moan as he continued licking and sucking. You once overheard Dean tell someone his three favorite foods were pussy, pie, and bacon in that order and gods did he know how to eat it. Your toes curled, your fists balling up the sheets at your sides "please" you begged again

"Please what Y/N" he asked removing his mouth from your clit but picking up speed with his fingers "Please can I…" you didn't get the words out before the orgasm ripped through your body. He helped you ride the waves of your orgasm even though you weren't able to follow instructions, but you knew you would pay for that later.

/

As soon as you were able to collect yourself after that earth-shattering orgasm you looked at Dean, and his icy stare made a shiver run down your spine.

"Y/N" he drawled his hand rubbing from your knee up to your hip and back down again. "What were the rules?" he asked

"I ummm was supposed to ask to cum." You stammered

"Mhmmm" he nodded as he continued rubbing your thigh. "And did you?"

"No?" you squeaked

"Hmmmm so what do you think should happen now sweetheart?"

"Should I be punished?" you could feel the heat pooling between your legs as you made the suggestion.

"I think that would be appropriate. Stand up." You stood up from the bed and stood naked in front of him as he sat himself on the edge and patted his thighs. You took a tentative step forward and leaned yourself over his lap leaving your ass in the air.

"Spread 'em" he demanded, as you mad your stance wider. He ran a hand up the inside of your thigh and delved into your folds pulling a moan from you. He slipped out and dragged his hand up to your ass and slapped hard quickly once on each cheek making you scream. He rubbed lightly soothing the sore spots he just left.

"How many do you think you deserve? Hmmm… 10…20?" He whispered his hot breath in your ear making your core ache.

"10" you stammered breathing already erratic with desire. "Hmmm… 10 what?"

"10 sir."

"Mmmm that's right. I think 20 might help you behave better next time what do you think?"

"Yes sir" you replied

"I want you to count out loud and if you lose track I'm going to start over again understood?"

"Yes sir" you replied wiggling your ass.

"So eager, I like it" he said as his hand slammed into your left cheek.

"1" you yell as his hand connects, "2" as it connects again. He gets you all the way to ten before he takes a break and rubs your reddening cheeks. "You're doing good baby" he purrs "Just a few more and we can carry on"

"Yes sir" you reply despite the sting of your ass cheeks you can feel how wet you are, and you are desperately trying to hide your need to have his cock inside you. This domineering side of Dean always turned you on. You let your hips dip low trying to scoot up his lap trying to get some friction against his hard cock.

"Ass up, I'm not done with you yet." And just like that his hand slams into you rapid fire from cheek to cheek you struggle to keep counting without crying out "11, 12,13, 14,15, 16,17, 18,19, 20" you exhale as he begins soothing the angry red handprints. He runs two fingers through your folds.

"Very good Y/N" he says as he pulls his fingers out of you and places them near your mouth. "Now suck I want you to know how good you taste" You quickly pull his fingers into your mouth sucking greedily making you both moan in pleasure.

"Now do you think you can follow the rules this time Y/N?" You nod still sucking on his fingers.

"Good, stand up." You pull your mouth off his fingers with a satisfying 'pop' and stand in front of him. He puts an arm under your sore ass making you groan as he lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist as he slams your back into the wall and thrusts himself inside you. He gives you no time to adjust as he sets a punishing pace, pulling moans from you with every thrust. You can feel the heat pooling deep in your belly as you begin chasing your orgasm yet again. Your sore ass rubbing up against the cool wall giving you both pain and pleasure.

"Please" you beg

"Please what" Dean growls at you his green eyes piercing yours

"Please can I cum" you beg moaning as he doesn't slow his pace

"No" he says pulling you from the wall and carrying you over to the bed. He lays you on your back and taps at your shin signaling for you to remove your legs, as you do, he effortlessly flips you onto your stomach without pulling out. You cry out in both surprise and pleasure. This time he gives you a second to adjust, and as your breath begins to even out he grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls you up so your back is flush against his stomach and he sets a quick pace, pulling almost all the way out of you and then plunging back in. His free hand moves to your clit and he begins rubbing in tight circles pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god, DEAN" you scream which only seems to spur him to move faster. "Oh god, don't stop I'm going to cum" you moan as he pushes you closer and closer to the edge.

"What do you say" he growls into your ear

"Please... oh god please... please can I cum" you whimper knowing that if he keeps this up you might lose control again.

"Not yet" he says as he begins to thrust harder

"oh god, I can't hold it" you feel the muscles tightening in your belly and you use every ounce of control you have not to let go.

"Not yet y/n, not yet" his pace starts becoming erratic as he closes in on his own release.

"Now" he yells, "cum for me now" he pulls your hair harder as you come undone screaming his name with your release, he continues thrusting and rubbing your clit as you ride the waves of your orgasm feeling your walls clamp around him is enough to send him over the edge, his hand leaving your hair and sliding around your midsection to hold you up as your muscles go weak. The edges of your vision start to blur as you realize you've been holding your breath.

"Breathe baby breathe" he whispers stroking your hair as he pulls himself out of you and snuggles you close. It takes you both a few minutes to catch your breath once you do you get up and go to the bathroom to clean yourself off. When you come back to bed Dean has fished some lotion out of your bag and he pats the bed softly next to him. You lay on your stomach and allow him to rub soothing lotion onto your aching red ass cheeks.

After he's done, he puts the lotion away and lays back in bed. You curl up next to him with your head on his chest and fall into a dreamless sleep.

/

The next morning you're woken to Sam pounding on the door. You jump up, grab your bag and head into the bathroom to put some clothes on. Dean gets up and puts on pants and grabs your shredded panties off the floor tucking them in his back pocket as he opens the door. Sam holds up a bag of McDonalds breakfast and a tray of coffees and Dean ushers him in.

When you come out of the bathroom the boys are sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast. You suddenly realize you are ravenous, probably something to do with the emotional rollercoaster you've been on, the bottle of tequila you drank, and all your extracurricular activities last night. You hurry over to the table grabbing a sandwich and plopping into the chair. As soon as your sore ass hits the chair you yelp and jump back up. You lean against the wall and start to eat your sandwich as Dean smirks behind his coffee.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks looking between you and Dean. You can feel the blush starting in your cheeks and spreading down your neck.

"You know what, I don't want to know what kinky shit you two got up to last night," Sam said shaking his head and going back to his sandwich.

Dean smirks as he stands and gives you a passionate kiss, gently rubbing your sore ass with his hand as he does. You smile as he pulls away and you continue eating your breakfast standing up. Sitting in the car for 10 hours today is going to be a bitch you think to yourself.


End file.
